Stealing Cinderella
by Ino Aole
Summary: Nick talks to Sam before asking Catherine to marry him.Nick/Catherine


Stealing Cinderella

Pairing: Catherine/Nick

Song: Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks

Disclaimer: Don't own Stealing Cinderella or CSI. If I did I would be writing this to mess with your head instead of because we have a snow day and I'm bored

Summery: Nick talks to Sam before he asks Catherine to marry him. Songfic

A/N: First CSI fic. It probably sucks, but feedback is welcome anyway. I apologize for any inaccuracies, I haven't watched the show in a while.

_I came to see her daddy_

_for a sit down man to man_

_it wasn't any secret I'd_

_be asking for her hand_

Nick hesitated before knocking on the door. Sam Braun had insisted on him picking Catherine up from his house. He knew exactly what I planed to do, even though he'd only told Warrick. But then Warrick told Sara and Sara told Greg, and eventually Catherine had found out. And then Sam showed up at a crime scene in one of his casinos to threaten him. Something that Greg had found way too amusing.

He knocked on the door. It opened almost immediately. Sam left her in the living room while he went to go get Catherine.

_I guess that's why he left me_

_waiting in the living room_

_by myself_

_with at least a dozen pictures of her_

_sitting on the shelf_

There were pictures of Catherine on the shelf above the fireplace. Nick wandered over to look at him. The first was of Catherine at the policemen's ball. She was wearing a light blue dress. She looked like Cinderella. She was beautiful. There was on of a five year old Catherine trying to ride a bike and failing miserably. Next to it was Catherine trying to teach Lynsey to ride a bike. The next was Lynsey and her friend having a pillow fight and Catherine trying to look mad. Nick knew Sara had taken that picture. She told them about it the next day. How she and Catherine had joined in right after that picture was taken. The last one was Catherine and Lynsey playing with a sprinkler in the back yard. Lynsey looked about 2. Eddie must have taken that picture.

_She was playing Cinderella_

_she was riding her first bike_

_bouncing on the bed_

_and looking for a pillow fight_

_running through the sprinkler_

_with a big Popsicle grin_

_dancing with her dad_

_and looking up at him_

Nick saw there was another one, hanging on the wall next to the fireplace. Catherine and Grissom at crime scene. Nick wondered where he had gotten that one. And next to that Catherine dancing with Sam.

"Ain't she something, son?" asks Sam and Nick jumps.

"Yes she's quite a women" he answers. Sam just stares at those pictures behind Nick.

_In her eyes I'm Prince Charming_

_But to him I'm just some fella_

_riding in and stealing Cinderella_

_I leaned in towards those pictures_

_to get a better look at one_

_when I heard a voice behind me say_

"_Now ain't she something son"_

_I said "Yes she's quite a woman"_

_and he just stared at me_

Nick could tell that Sam would always think of her as the little girl, as the mother of Lynsey. He would always think of her as the way she was in those pictures. Nick kind of felt bad for him.

_Then I realized that in his eyes_

_she will always be_

_playing Cinderella_

_riding her first bike_

_bouncing on the bed_

_and looking for a pillow fight_

_running through the sprinkler _

_with a big Popsicle grin_

_dancing with her dad_

_and looking up at him_

Nick nodded in answer to his unasked question. He would never hurt her, like Eddie did. And not just because Nick knew he could hurt me. I loved her and Lynsey. He would never do anything to hurt them.

_I her eyes I'm prince charming_

_but to him I'm just some fella_

_riding in and stealing Cinderella_

"Good luck tonight. If you hurt her I'll kill you" He says before calling her into the room. She gave him a hug before coming over to Nick He could see it too.

_He slapped me on the shoulder_

_then he called her in the room_

_when she threw her arms around him_

_That's when I could see it too\_

_she was playing Cinderella_

_riding her first bike_

_bouncing on the bed_

_and looking for a pillow fight_

_running through the sprinkler _

_with a big Popsicle grin_

_dancing with her dad_

_and looking up at him_

He smiled at him as they walked out the door. His arm around her as he opened the car door for her.

_If he gives me a hard time_

_I can't blame the fella_

_I'm the one that's stealing Cinderella_


End file.
